How We Met (A Divergent High Story)
by Molly11497
Summary: One of the many Divergent High stories out there. This is my first story so please be nice. Special thanks to silviaastrid112 for story name.
1. Chapter 1 It All Begins Here

Tris POV

I am having a wonderful dream about my family and I having a family dinner with my mom, dad, and brother, Caleb. I was awoken by Caleb squirting me with a squirt gun. I jump up out of bed and scream, "What the heck, Caleb?" He looks at me with an innocent face. "It's our first day at Faction High. You don't wanna be late and mom told me to wake you up," he explained. "Well, couldn't you have wake me up without giving me pneumonia?" I yell. Caleb his hand to his chin scratching it, thinking. "Yeah, I guess, but where's the fun in that?" "You have three seconds to get out of my room before..." I threatened, but Caleb was gone before I even finished my sentence.

I go over and shut my door and turn around and sigh. First day at a new school, its the middle of the semester. My dad and mom both worked at Mass. General Hospital, MGH for short, in Boston. They got an offer to come out to Chicago to work here as a Trauma Surgeon and Neurologist, both of their dream jobs. They took the jobs and we moved here, leaving everything we had behind.

I snap out of my daydream and get ready for school. I open up my closet and grab a dress. My only dress, a grey and black stripped, form fitting, maxi dress and some black black slip on shoes. I put them on and move onto my hair. I wear my hair the same way I always have, middle part and down. My flat, lifeless brown hair. I look and the mirror, I guess this is as good as its gonna get.

My mom and dad are already at work, so I grab my school bag, an apple for the road, and grab the keys to my baby, a turquoise lamborgini. I get in and start the car and drive to school. I see people staring as I pull into a parking spot, so I quickly grab my bag and jump out of the car and walk into school and head towards the office to get my schedule. I see Caleb and a lady at the desk. She says, "Oh, you must be Beatrice. Welcome to Faction High. "

A lady in a blue suit with short blonde hair walks into the office. She glances over at Caleb and I and says, " You must be the Priors, Beatrice and Caleb, I am Mrs. Mathews, your new principal. Now you two have a very important decision to make. You need to choose what group or faction to be in here at Faction High. The school is divided into 5 factions, your classes are based on which faction you choose. Your faction also decides your career. There is Candor, the honest, Amity, the kind, Erudite, the smart, Abnegation, the selfless, and Dauntless, the brave." I had heard about the factions before and narrowed it down to three, Erudite, which would mean I would become a teacher, biologist, or doctor, Abnegation, I would be involved with government and be selfless my entire life, or Dauntless, I would become part of the protectors of the city. Im horrible at being selfless and I am not very smart, so I know what I am going to choose. I wonder what Caleb will choose though. He is always so selfless. He is a natural at it.

I am snapped out of my thoughts when I hear, "Beatrice? Your choice, please." "Dauntless," I say. She nods her head and grabs the one if the five schedules in the pile in my folder and a pile of books and hands it to me. She gestures to the door and I walk out and look back at Caleb. He says something that I cannot make out. Mrs. Mathews take him into her office. Hmm I wonder what that what that was all about.

I turn around and turn the corner and bump into a girl with raven black hair and mocha skin. All my books fall onto the ground. I get down to pick them up and start to I'm sorry but I'm cut off by her saying, "Oh no, don't be sorry. It was my fault, I was not looking where I was going. I'm Christina, by the way. " She says as she holds out her hand and I shake it. "Hey, are you new here?" she asks. "Yes, I'm Beatrice. My brother and I just moved here from Boston," I respond. "Thats cool. What faction did you choose?" she says. "Dauntless." She squeals. " OMG! Me too! Where is your schedule? I will show you where your locker is." I hand her my schedule and she examines it and says, "216! Right next to mine! Here follow me." She grabs my hand and pulls me down the hall to my locker. I open it up and put my books inside.

Christina squeals again and I say, "What?" "We have all of our classes together, except art/music, which depends on which day it is, but do not worry my friend Four is in that class," she tells me. I look at my schedule and see what classes I have.

1\. Geometry Mr. Hale

2\. Art/Music Ms. Wu

3\. History Mr. Branch

4\. English Mrs. Thomas

5\. Lunch

6\. Science Mrs. Mathews

7\. Gym Mr. Parody

The school bells rings and Christina says, "Crap, come on. We are gonna be late for Geometry. Oh and after school we are going shopping." Ughhh. I hate shopping! "Why?" I ask. "We need to fix that." I look up and Christina is looking at me and my outfit. Great. Already people trying to change me on first day of school.

 **Hey guys, its Molly! Hope you enjoyed my first story. I will be posting the next chapter either today or tomorrow. Tell me what u guys think, please. And if you have any ideas! Don't forget to comment and vote! :)**


	2. Chapter 2 From Stiff to Hot

Tris POV

We get into the classroom and Christina introduces me to all of her friends. There is Zeke and Uriah, brothers who both have bronze skin and dark hair, Uriah is taller than Zeke even though he is younger, Will, who has blond shaggy hair and pale green eyes, Marlene, who has blonde hair and brown eyes, Shauna and her sister Lynn, Shauna has dark hair and eyes, while Lynn has a shaved head and ring near her golden-brown eyes. They all say hey and I say hey back to them. I hear, "Hey guys. Christina who is this?" from behind me. I turn around and see a gorgeous guy with deep blue eyes, dark brown hair, and tan skin with a few freckles on his nose. I'm in awe at his appearance. Then Christina says, "Four, this is Beatrice. Beatrice this is Four." "Very nice to meet you," I somehow muster out, while shaking his hand.

The bells rings and the teacher comes into the classroom and starts teaching, but not before introducing me to the class. "Class, we have we have a new student in our class today. This is Beatrice. Beatrice won't you come up here and introduce yourself?" My teacher says. I glup and get up and walk up to the front of the class. "Hey guys, I'm Beatrice. My parents, brother and I just moved here from Boston," I say. "Thank you Beatrice. You may go back to your seat now," Mr. Hale tells me. I am on my way back to my seat, when a jerk, that has dark hair, dull gray eyes, and numerous piercings, trips me and cause me to fall on my face. "Nice job stiff!" he laughs at me. Mr. Hale's back was turned around, so he did not see what happened. Beatrice please return to your seat. I sit in my seat, in front of Four. He taps my shoulder and I turn around in my chair and he whispers, "Hey, don't pay attention to Eric. He is just a huge jerk." He's so nice. "Thanks," I respond to him.

The rest of the day flies by. I'm walking to Dauntless Training with everybody, when Christina says, "Don't forget we are going shopping today after school. We are gonna take my car" "Yeah, how could I forget. Good cause my car is in the shop right now."

Class flies by as well. We worked on shooting in training today. Soon the bell rings and I put down my gun and look at my target. Eric comes up behind me, "Nice job Stiff, if you were trying to kill the ground that is," he laughs and walks away." Christina comes over and says, "Time for some fun!" She takes my arm and we go to her car and get in and drive over to the mall. She takes me into stores I have never been into. "So what kind of clothes do you have?" she asks me. "Umm, nothing like this. I mostly own gray. My uniform colors of my old school," I tell her. "Well, if you keep wearing it, people are gonna think you are part of Abnegation or the stiffs, as some people call them." She grabs a ton of clothes shirts and pants and shoes and pays for all of it. I try to object but she does not let me. We are walking out of the mall, when she says, "Hey, want me to come over before school, so I can help you get ready?" "Yeah, sure why not?" I tell her. "Okay, great see you tomorrow." She drops me off at home and I go inside and head up to bed.

I wake up to my alarm and shut it off. I get a text from Christina saying she is on her way over. She gets there and she picks out a shirt we bought yesterday that says yeah yeah dont care and black pants with black sneakers with built-in heels. And puts makeup on me. Black smokey eye and cat-eyed eye liner, I look in the mirror and I do not even recognize myself. I like it. Christina leaves and tells me she will see me at school.

I grab my school bag and get my keys to my baby and drive to school. I pull up to the parking lot and see people staring and pointing, not because I am the new girl, but because I look hot and because of my car. I go into school and walk to my locker hearing boys whistle at me. I go and walk to class. All my friends are in there. They stare at me with open jaws as I walk in, mostly Four. He looks at me and says,"Bea-beatrice, you look good. Like really good." The bells rings and I take my seat in front of him. I turn around and say, in my sexy, flirty voice, "I know. And call me, Tris."

Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the next chapter. I had so much fun writing this ending. I picture Tris walking in the hall with a bad-ass song playing in the backround and then her saying call me Tris being the end and then a beat ending the song after she says that. Don't forget to vote and leave a comment please!

Love you Pansycakes ? ;)


	3. AN

**Hey guys so I am gonna incorporate other characters in the story and I was thinking about using you so if u r interested comment below or message me. Dont forget to vote and comment. Thanks guys!**

 **DOnt trust the butterknife ?**


	4. Speechless

**FOUR POV**

My alarm goes off and I get out of bed, cautiously. When Marcus, my dad, got home last night, he was drunk and in a very bad mood. Thats never a good combination. I was in bed, sleeping, when I was awoken by the front door slamming shut and Marcus saying, "TOBIAAASSSSS!" My body went stiff as a board. I listened to his heavy footsteps coming up the stairs and down the hall towards my bedroom. I pretended I was sleeping, and heard Marcus come bursting threw my door. "Get up you worthless piece of crap! You are a horrible excuse for a son!" My so-called father bellowed at me. He grabbed my arm and threw me on the floor and began removing his belt. I took off my shirt, turned around to face the wall, and out my hands on them. The routine I had been through many times before. I prepared myself for the lashes I was about to recieve. I heard it before I felt the impact of the belt hitting my uncovered back. I bit my lip, holding back any noise, the more noise I make, the more lashes I would recieve.

I lost count after 20 lashes and had to keep from blacking out, but Marcus eventually left, leaving me bleeding on the floor. I waited for him to fall asleep and listened for his snoring before I slowly got up the strength to drag myself to my bed and use it for support to help me up. I snuck over into my bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit that I hide for nights like these. I went back into my bedroom and collapsed onto my bed, sleeping on my stomach to not hurt my back.

I go and get dressed for school. Black muscle shirt and black skinny jeans with black converse. Guess what my favorite color is. I go downstairs and notice Marcus isn't there. Thank God. I get into my car and drive to school. I see Zeke and Uriah when I get to school. We walk to class together.

I'm sitting there laughing with my friends, when I see someone walk in. She looks hot. Who is that person? She takes Beatrice's seat, that's when I notice that it is Beatrice. I am speechless, she looks amazing. Cristina must have given her a makeover. She is good. She sits sideways in her seat. I need to say something to her, she looked cute yesterday, but today, she is smoking. I somehow find the courage to say, "Bea-Beatrice you look good. Like really good." I mentally slap myself for stuttering. She grabs the back of her chair and pulls her body around facing me. She looks at me with these seductive eyes and says, "I know and call me Tris."

 **Hey guys! I am truly sorry for not updating. I was gone on a mission trip through my school to Philadelphia at this place called St. Francis Inn. Its an amazing place and could talk about it for hours, but thats beside the point. The point is I didn't update. I know I am sorry. I would not get home until late and then was up early leaving. I will do better with next update promise. Just wanted to give you guys little back story of Tobias.**

 **Thanks for reading and remember DON'T TRUST THE BUTTER KNIFE!? vote and comment! love ya guys! -Molly?**


	5. Getting Closer

**FOUR POV**

Geometry, her. Art, her. History, her. English, Science, and Dauntless Training, she's there. Even at lunch. All I can think about all day is her, Bea- I mean Tris. I need to get close to her. It was in Dauntless Training I got up the courage to talk to her again.

We had shooting today. She struggled a bit and of course Eric bullied her for it. She has the technique and aim, its just the kick back that messes her up. Maybe I can help her with it. Yes, thats perfect. That will be my way to get close to her. The bell rings and snaps be back into reality.

Zeke and Uriah walk over to me and Zeke says, "Hey bud, you good?" "Yeah," I answer him. Uriah smiles at me and says, "Good, lets go then." I went to my locker and grab my stuff, then went to my car. I see Tris and Christina walking toward me. That must be Tris' car next to me. Man its beautiful, but she is too. Wait did I just say that? Do i have a crush on Tris?

Shes walking to her door and reaching in her bag for her keys. I walk over to her passenger side door and put my arms on the roof of her car. "Hey there." "Oh, hey Four. Whats up?" She asks me. Okay Four, stay cool. "Not much. Nice car." "Oh thanks. Love my baby," she responds. "I can see why." "Yeah. Maybe you can take I ride in it sometime." "Yeah, I think I might be down for that," i somehow calmly say. "Have a nice night, Four. I will see you tomorrow," she says smiling at me while she puts her sunglasses on and gets into her car. "Yeah. You too, Tris," I say return the smile back. I turn around and open the door to my car and exhale while she drives away. Well, that went well. I smile as I start my car and drive home. Marcus is away on business for the next two weeks. Thank the Lord. So I have some dinner and call up Zeke and Uriah and invite them over.

I hear the door open and freeze. Then I hear, "Yo! Four! Where ya at bro?" My heart begins to beat again. Its just Zeke and Uriah. "Up here!" I yell back. They head up and we sit in my room talking about guy stuff. Zeke and Uriah are talking about how they like Shauna and Marlene. This is probably a good time to bring it up. "Hey, do either of you have Tris' number?" They look at each other and then me. Zeke raise his eyebrows, "Why?" "Does whittle Four have a whittle crush?" Uriah says teasing me. I punch him in the arm and say, "Well, do you?" "Yeah, here." Uriah gives me the number and I decide

I will text her. Zeke and Uriah end up crashing while watching Harry Potter. I slip into my dreams, where she awaits.

 **Hey guys! Thanks for all your love and support with my story, not to mention your patience. Love ya guy!? Never forget DONT TRUST THE BUTTERKNIFE ?**


End file.
